


One Night Stand? Never Heard of it

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, brief physical dispute, implied dean/others (very brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The second time they meet.





	One Night Stand? Never Heard of it

_We really got to ramble_ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

The second time they meet, nearly three months later, Dean shoves him up against a motel wall in the middle of New Mexico, arm digging painfully into Castiel’s chest.

Castiel just looks incredibly surprised.

“You following me?” Dean growls. He never-- he never expected to see Castiel again. The man of course has crossed his mind multiple times since they parted, it’s almost surreal that he’s before him now. It almost feels like… another chance.

All Cas does is smile and says; “Hello Dean.”

“ _Cas_.”

“No.” Cas says earnestly, laying his hands on Dean’s arms.

Dean, for some god forsaken reason, believes him and let’s him go. Dean can’t stop staring. At Cas’ scruffy cheeks, his messy hair, his dirty old trench coat.

When Cas is free from his grip, he smiles warmly. “Tell me all that you’ve seen since I’ve last laid eyes on you.”

It’s an invitation. To what, Dean doesn’t know. He can feel though that it’s to something more than just this little… coincidental fling they got going on.

So, feeling reckless from his loneliness, (and deep down, clinging desperately to the hope that this is another chance at something more with someone who seems to just _get_ Dean) Dean does.

He tells him about the warm pie that reminded him of the sunny Kansas’ skies and the poor electric car he worked on that quit on the side of the road, tells him of the sweet smell of bbq when he drove through homey neighborhoods…

However, he purposefully forgets to mention how he saw nothing but Castiel when he got lost in dark hair and blue eyes when he went down on other lonely souls.

That night, when he’s underneath a worn sheet and a warm body, he hears Cas.

Cas, who rocked his world, three times in a fucking row. In _one night_.

Cas, who gave him soft kisses when Dean could barely take it anymore and held him tight, taking care of him.

Cas, whose knuckles are grazing the path of his spine, murmuring softly.

“I’d never thought I’d see you again. It has been a difficult thing to come to terms with. You have the most beautiful soul I’ve ever come across. I was saddened to think I wouldn’t see it again, see you.” He pauses to splay his hand on the dip of Dean’s back, palm warm. “Thank you.”

Dean doesn’t think he’s meant to hear it, so he closes his eyes and ignores the strange ache in his chest.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
